Rain and Fevers
by ArisuWonderland
Summary: Austria decided to take a nice long walk after a long days work. Little did he know that it would rain...hard. He comes up with a cold the next day and Hungary makes him stay in bed...while she plays "nurse". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Then it is settled, Germany and Italy, we shall begin our plan as soon as possible."

Austria spoke with his allies, Germany and Italy, in a quiet voice as he often glanced at out the window. The late afternoon light shone through the thick windows to the west, filling the room with polychromatic light that could be seen through bits crystal. The small Italian gazed at these pieces of light, smiling, while his German friend listened carefully to each word that Austria said, making sure that his Italian friend would not be hurt by the pact, since he was not listening at all. Austria himself was simply reviewing the agreement, not even paying any attention to himself. This morning he dreaded the meeting, the situation of his country, his body, was causing a great deal of pain for him that no medicine could cure. Only bloodshed, pain, victory or loss could relieve his pain or make it worse.

As their conversation came to an end, Austria felt the stress on his shoulders and the heavy work push down on his body. His neck hurt and he had a raving headache to top it off, but he kept his pain hidden as always. He thought that perhaps the stress could fade away if he did not let it plague his mind.

As they all stood to sign the pact and shake hands to say goodbye, the small Italian suddenly smiled, facing Germany with hope.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Remember that you told me that after this meeting we could have pasta? Ve?" said Italy tugging on his sleeve, smiling brighter then ever before.

Austria raised an eyebrow when Italy used Germany's real name and looked to the blond for his response.

Germany closed his eyes and sighed quietly, "Yes, Italia I do remember. Just hold on, please," he said gently placing a hand on the Italian's head.

"Okay, Ludwig!" said Italy with a wide grin on his face.

"_Italia is very informal with Germany…" _thought Austria, watching the two countries with a straight face. He silently wished that he could also be this open with his own lover in front of the other countries. But then he thought of the embarrassment, harassment, and problems that would follow if two nations formed an open relationship, having nothing to do with their countries.

Yet, there was something about these two that did not strike Austria as "normal". No, there was something special about their relationship, and he knew that no one would interfere with this love, not even other nations.

It was not very often that a nation could love another. If leaders found out, wars would start and their love would dissolve. And Austria did not want to be away from his love, neither did Hungary. So they both agreed that the would hide their relationship until the war ended...or until someone found out.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to his office and Austria responded with a quick "Come in", because he knew well who was about to come in.

And there she was…his absolutely beautiful lover. As she opened the door with her back while carrying a tea tray, a polite smile grew on her face. Her dress and apron were slightly dirtied with dust and dirt, along with a slight smudge on her cheek. Her long and soft hair was tied back with the white cloth that she always wore, and her flower was falling off from its spot behind her ear.

Oh but she was beautiful.

He kept a serious face on as she entered the room and responded,"Ah, Miss Hungary, you have brought tea for our guests. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Mr. Austria," she said with a calm but cheerful tone. She did not dare look into his eyes because she knew that if she did, she would melt into them like she always did.

"_His beautiful violet eyes…" _said Hungary as she placed the tea on the table.

"Italia and I thank you very much, but we really must be going," said the tall blond German.

"Very well then. Thank you for your time, Italy and Germany," said Austria

Hungary was still in the room at the time at the men had their conversation, silently placing the tea cups and other small jars on the table but as Austria began to speak, she began to concentrate more on his voice than on the task in front of her.

_Deep…smooth…rich._

At that moment, her hand clumsily bumped into one of the full cups on the table, making it fall over.

Hungary let out a small squeak, making Austria immediately turn, and quickly tried to clean the mess as the tea spread onto the table.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Austria!" she said turning over the fallen dishware.

"Do not worry Miss Hungary. Germany, Italy, please, if you would be so kind as to wait at the front door. I'll just be helping Miss Hungary clean this up." Austria said not wanting to cause anything as he picked up the cups and placing them back on the tray.

"Of course," said Germany taking Italy with him to the front door, politely closing the door behind him.

They both waited until they heard the footsteps fade away to speak.

"R-Rocherich, I-I…" she began as she stood up, hands together, but was stopped as Austria looked up from the table, his violet eyes smiling.

He gave her a smirk and stood up as well. "Elizaveta, I told you not to worry," he said.

"B-But you are not angry?" she asked, curious.

"My love, please tell me…how could I ever be angry with you?" he asked, walking around the table, stepping closer to her.

"How could any man ever be angry at such a beautiful angel?"

Austria wrapped his hands around her slim waist and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked into her green eyes and made sure that he could see every inch of her face, her pink lips and cheeks, soft emerald eyes and lovely hair.

He smiled as he stared at his lover, eyes half closed (partially from fatigue). Then he noticed her falling flower and the smudge on her cheek.

"My, Dear, you certainly have been working hard," Austria said laughing quietly to himself.

Hungary looked back with a look of confusion on her face, and her head tilted to one side. Austria laughed again, bringing his hand to her face, still never breaking eye contact. He rubbed his thumb over the small patch of dirt on his lover's cheek, until it was clean.

Austria smiled at his work then lightly kissed the place on her cheek where the stain once was, just below her cheek bone. In response, Hungary blushed at her lover's show of kindness and gave him a small "thank you". He only smiled back and took the flower that was always in her hair and put it back in its place, behind her ear. And as soon as he did he leaned in to embrace his love and whispered into her ear "You are so beautiful".

Just before letting go of his lover he placed a kiss on her temple, near the flower that he just adjusted and saying, "There you go…"

Hungary gave a small smile and leaned into the embrace, taking a moment to take in his essence. And for the first time, Hungary thought of something that she had tucked into the back of her mind.

She loved him. But she wanted to tell him, not just keep it in her mind.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she wanted to make the first time she said it special. She wanted to make sure that he believed her when he heard her. Hungary knew that she would find the perfect moment to tell him.

But before she come out of her thoughts, Austria leaned out of the embrace and said, "I am going to accompany Germany and Italy back to their homes, I have a small headache and want to take walk to see if eases the pain. But as soon as I come back, I promise to spend time with you, is that alright my dear?"

Hungary wanted to say "no" and tell him to stay here with her but she wanted Austria to get rid of his headache, so instead she said, " Of course, Roderich," and put on a smile.

The two walked out of the room with serious faces as if nothing happened and met the other two European countries at the door.

"If it is alright with the two of you," Austria began, "I will accompany the both of you to your homes."

"Thank you Austria, that is very kind of you," said Germany, his serious face never even flinching.

"Ve! Thank you Austria-san!" said Italy, who never stopped smiling.

Hungary went to the old closet near by and pulled out Austria's favorite coat and walked back to her love, kindly offering it to him.

"I'm sure that it will be cold tonight, so please take care you three!" she said smiling.

All three nodded as a gesture of thanks, and then Austria turned to face Hungary, gently taking the coat that she had offered.

"Thank you, Miss Hungary. We must be going now, it will be late soon," he said with a warm tone. "I shall be back soon."

She only smiled at his words and kept wishing in her mind that he come back safe.

The three men walked out the door, but just before closing the brown door, Austria turned one last time to look at Hungary, his soft violet eyes mesmerized by her beauty.

She smiled warmly again and mouthed the words, "take care" to him as he closed the door.

And then she was alone, waiting for her love to return.

...

Austria walked down the streets of the now quiet town. He had just left off his allies at their homes and was taking a longer route back to his house to try to get rid of his headache.

He often did this when he had much work to do, as it helped him relieve stress.

There was something about the night sky, the empty streets and the cold air that calmed him. He sighed quietly in relief when he felt the pain in his body start to fade away.

On this night, the sky was covered in heavy clouds that threatened to release rain but Austria did not let that worry him, as he had many other things on his mind.

As he passed the streets in solitude, his mind drifted in and out of what was real and what was just in his mind. He thought of the chores that he needed to do, he thought of the paperwork that must be finished, but he decided that he would tuck those things into the back of his mind and think of more cheerful subjects.

The first thing that came to Austria's mind was Hungary.

His lovely girlfriend.

Austria began to think about her beauty, her soft face that would lighten this day, her slim waist that he adored to hold, her thin and smooth arms that wrapped around his neck during the moments they kissed, and her smooth legs that seemed to weaken under his touch.

He smiled as a rection, he did truely love this woman and he has known it a long time.

He remembered their early years together, when she was under the Austrian rule and how she was forced to work for him. He feared her at first because she often beat him up as children, but he realized that she had become a young lady. Sometimes, he even felt guilt that she stopped her boyish nature, but then he thought of how it was still in her. Her tough nature, her strength, and her personality still contained her inner child. And even he enjoyed some playful punches in the arm from time to time.

He thought of the few nights and days they had spent together. The moments that they laughed. The moments they worked. The moments they loved each other.

As he thought of his lover, light rain began to fall over him.

What broke him out of his thoughts was the feeling of a drop of rain drop onto his face and rolled down his cheek. Austria wiped the drop away and looked up at the sky with slight annoyance. As soon as he looked back down, it rained even harder. He sighed in frustration and looked around to see where he was.

"_Where am I…?" _he asked himself. To be truthful, Austria had no idea were he was.

"_I don't recognize this place."_

Then Austria decided that he would simply retrace his steps until he knew where he was. He turned around and began to head back to his home.

But he soon realized that it was impossible to see over the rain and the heavy fog that had set in quickly (amazingly, he didn't even remember the fog coming in). Worst of all, his clothes were becoming drenched in the rain that surrounded him; his coat was already soaked through.

Austria began to walk even faster through the streets, shoes slapping against the puddles of rain. The drops falling crashed into his glasses, leaving him almost blindly walking in the streets.

Even when he thought that it could not get any worse, the rain fell even harder and in bigger quantities. Austria cursed softly to himself as he began to run through the rain, vest already soaking wet under his coat.

He realized that Hungary was alone in his house. _What kind of man leaves his lady alone?_ He wanted to make sure that she was alright, that she was still smiling, happy. He needed to be with her. Now.

When he began to run, the cold drops hit his face at fast speeds, each of them stinging at contact. His glasses were covered in water, and every few seconds he would wipe the lens with his just as wet coat.

After a few minutes of running, his breathing became harder and he felt his lungs begin to burn with the cold air.

Suddenly he stopped, to look around, perhaps he would find out where he his. When he didn't see anything that he could recognize, he ran even faster.

Rain hitting his face, blinded by the water, and his hair clinging to his head and face, he ran faster.

Every part of his body was drenched now, the rain ran through his vest and immediately went through his shirt, his pants stuck to his legs as he ran and water slipped in and out of his shoes.

"_Where am I?"_

_..._

Austria can't remember how long he ran for, but it felt like an eternity. The rain constantly hitting his face and body, breath heavy and short and his body exhausted.

He stopped again, and looked around for something that he could use to get back home. Then he saw something that could tell him where he was.

He wasn't far away from his own home.

The thought of finally being back home made Austria run faster than ever before, he wanted to be with Hungary more than anything.

Blood ran through his veins, his breath ran out of his lungs and his body ached with pain but he didn't stop running until he was in front of his own home.

Austria took the cold key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, finally leaving him to enter his home. He quickly shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief as he enjoyed the silence and warmth of his home and tried to catch his breath.

"R-Roderich? Is that you?" called out the familiar warm voice.

The small figure peeked out from the door way and walked towards him when she saw that it was her lover.

"Roderich, I was so worried about you when I saw the rain. My, look at you! You're completely drenched!" she said, walking up to him, tucking the wet hair behind his ear.

"Let's go and get you-" she began to say, grabbing him by his wrist, trying to lead him away. But suddenly, he pulled her back firmly and placed her in a tight embrace. His breath still ragged and his clothes dripping with water, he buried his face in her neck and held her tightly. She was taken by surprise at the sudden act but wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed it gently.

She felt the cold water start to seep through to her own clothes, but she didn't care, she wanted to keep him as warm as possible.

After a few minutes of standing in this position, Hungary pulled back and took both of her lover's hands and said gently, "Let's go get you out of those clothes, love."

Austria blushed slightly at the thought of what Hungary had said and followed his lover up the stairs, still holding her hand. The two walked across the hallway of their home then finally reaching Austria's bed room.

Hungary walked in until reaching his bed and turning him to face her, then looking into his eyes.

"I don't want you to get sick, love. Why don't you take a bath to warm up?" she said moving closer to the taller figure. Austria blushed at Hungary's confidence with him and let a timid "yes" escape his lips. But when he recovered form the blush, he looked at his lover to find her mischievously smiling and looking into his eyes with passion.

"Then why don't I help you?" she said pushing Austria back against the wall, taking a hold of the collar of his shirt.

Austria could not comprehend what was happening. His innocent lover was _seducing him. _

_"_W-What?" he said, stuttering.

"Well you did _promise me _that we would spend time together..."

"Roderich…" Hungary purred as she unbuttoned her flustered lover's shirt.

"I-I-I-I…a-ahhh…E-E-Elizaveta…" he said blushing a scarlet color and trying to think of what he should do.

Hungary reached the last button and slowly pushed the collar of the shirt down his silky shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses as the cloth fell.

Austria blushed even harder as he watched her lips stroke against his skin. He held back a rich moan that caught in his mouth, refusing to let Hungary hear him moan. But the woman could feel the tension in her lover's body as she continued tasting his skin and said, "You must be tired from today, Roderich," emphasizing his name. She left his embrace and walked to the sink, where she pulled out a white towel as she walked back to find her lover exactly the same as she left him.

"Take a nice long bath and I'll be waiting when you are done," she said placing the towel in his hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hungary walked out, leaving a stunned Austria leaning against the wall, shirt off.

"Unless you need my help..?" she said leaning against the door way, her eyes shining, and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Austria opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was broken stutters as he squeezed the towel. Hungary laughed as she watched her lover redden at the suggestion and told him to just relax as she turned to leave.

Austria stood there for a few moments to take in what had happened, but soon he turned to take the shower that he long awaited.

He turned on the water in his bathroom and let it fill the tub. Feeling the steam fill the room, he breathed in fine air and let his body relax. Then, he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, still blushing at the thought of his lover pushing him against the wall, taking his shirt off.

When the water was warm enough, he placed his glasses on the sink and slipped into the tub until only the top half of his chest was above the water. At the contact of the hot liquid, Austria immediately relaxed and let his body sink deeper into the water. He washed the rest of his body and let his aches and pains fade away.

When he was clean, he almost did not want to step out; he wished he could wash all his stress and troubles away. But then he remembered a certain brunette waiting for him and smiled at her thought.

Austria stood and wrapped a towel around his waist, water still dripping off his body. Then, he grabbed another towel and tried to dry his hair a little before meeting his girlfriend. He tried to style it a little more neatly but it only fell back into its place and his curl always stood back up.

Austria wrapped the towel tighter around his hips, and opened the door into his bed room.

There, he saw his lover lying in his bed, already in her nightgown and under the covers. Hungary smiled when she saw him and asked him if he felt better. He responded with a timid "yes" and redden when she began to study his body.

Wanting to get dressed quickly, he walked over to his closet to look for his clothes.

_Where is it? Where is it…?_

As Austria looked for his clothes, he felt small hands wrap around his waist and tickle his skin. He stiffed at the contact as his cheeks turned a deep red, while Hungary buried her face in between his shoulder blades.

Small droplets of water rolled off his body and hit her skin wherever it touched him. She smiled into his warm skin and asked an innocent question, "Are you tired, love?"

He fell into the deep embrace, and concentrated every part where she touched him, and on her soft breath on his wet skin. He answered with a small nod and in response she placed a kiss on his shoulder blade and released him. He turned to face her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Austria walked back to his bathroom where he dressed in his dark blue boxers and walked back to his own bed. Hungary was back under the covers and gazing at her lover under her half closed eyes. He also slipped under the warm blankets where he felt his aching body finally begin to release tension and gave a sigh of content.

Hungary felt Austria's body warmth across the sheets and wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms. She moved closer to his slim figure and rested her head on his pillow, now face to face with each other. He looked at her emerald colored eyes, she looked at his violet colored ones, but neither of them dared make the first moved to touch the other.

Then after what seemed like hours just staring at each other, Austria brought his forehead to her's and caressed her cheek with his hand. He whispered little compliments to her lips and everything that he loved about her. Hungary melted into his lovely words that tasted of honey and smiled with every moment that passed.

She curled up and brought her head under his chin, so that her breath tickled his sensitive skin. He rubbed circles into her back and gently wrapped their legs together while she purred his name.

Together, they fell asleep.

He would whisper sweet words, she would smile, they would love each other.

_Hope ya liked all the fluff :D Second chapter is coming soon! Poor Austria gets a cold...Please Review! _

_P.S My next fic is their wedding! Including, the wedding night... *wink, wink*_

_Review, review, review... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

When light peeked through the window, deep green eyes opened sleepily and found themselves facing the open window. Small breezes slipped into the room, letting in the warm summer air and smell of the wet land from last night's rain shower. Hungary took in the feeling of her smooth skin being caressed by the warm morning sunlight and sat up in her ruffled bed sheets. She stretched out and sighed in content from her nights sleep, but then she realized that she was not in someone's arms when she woke up.

Hungary looked to her side to find the sleeping figure of Austria facing the other side of the room. His body lay flat on the bed but his head was turned to the side of the room opposite from the window. His chest rose and fell lazily as his skin almost glistened against the pure sun light and snow white bed sheets. Austria's lips were slightly parted while his delicate breath came in and out and his now messy hair was spread upon his soft expression and his deeper than usual blush.

Hungary stared in awe at her lover's precious figure and smiled to herself. She thought about awaking him for a second but then remembered at what he encountered the night before. His deep breaths and his rare act of sleeping in convinced her that she should let him rest.

Then she slipped out from the covers and walked barefoot out into the kitchen to start on their breakfast. She placed the pot on the stove and let the water for their tea warm up. Hungary looked out the kitchen window to watch the beautiful morning pass by as she enjoyed the calming silence in her house. She thought about their plans for the day, she would make Austria take a break from his days of work and go on a date with her. She smiled and mentally planned what they would do. When the water was ready, she poured them into porcelain cups and put in Austria's favorite tea.

A smile grew on her face when she though of how happy Austria would be when he saw that Hungary had made breakfast.

"_Two spoonfuls of honey and one of sugar…" _she thought of as she giggled at how he was so serious but liked his tea sweet. She poured herself some as well and carried it to the piano room.

When Austria was not around, she enjoyed sitting in the vast room and reading a book or simply looking at the view. She snuggled into one of the sofas and picked up the romance novel she found in his library. When she was comfortable, she sipped at her tea and fell into her book.

Even a tomboy like her enjoyed something like this every once in a while…

Then suddenly, a small noise came from Austria's bed room. She looked up from her book and stood up to find out what she heard.

Out in the hallway, the noise was heard again. It was Austria.

Coughing?

She walked back to the kitchen, got his tea and went to his bedroom. As she stepped in, she saw that Austria was laying in bed, face flushed and a slight look of pain in his eyes. He groaned softly when he opened his eyes and sunlight came in. His headache was worse than yesterday and his body didn't feel any better.

"Roderich? What's wrong?" said Hungary as she walked to the side of the bed.

He was startled by the sudden presence of his lover and said, "What? Oh, it's…it's nothing, Elizaveta."

Hungary put a hand on her hip and eyed him in disbelief, "It doesn't look like anything to me, Roddy…"

"Oh please don't call me that Elizaveta…" he said sitting up in bed, "You know I don't like it. And I'm fine, really, I am."

She put his tea on the nightstand and placed her hand on his forehead, while he laid back on the bed.

Austria's violet eyes were half closed and didn't have the same light that they usually have. The dark shades under his eyes revealed his fatigue and his breath was becoming deeper by the minute. When Hungary felt that his temperature was hotter than it was supposed to be, she said "Seems like something to me…"

"It's just the weather, I'm sure. I'll be fine." He responded.

"Austria," she said suddenly using his formal name, "do NOT lie to me. I've known ya since we were kids. I know that you're a horrible liar."

He sighed in defeat and looked up at Hungary. "I can't rest right now. I have to go do some more paperwork, after all with the war going on, I…"

He was cut off by Hungary brushing her hands into his soft amber hair. He lifted his head gently off the pillow and raised it to her own. She sat on the side of his bed and firmly put their foreheads together. Austria was surprised when he felt her cool skin upon his heated skin and closed his eyes in comfort.

"It's a fever," She said in a whisper. Then Hungary laid his head softly back onto the pillow and brushed his hair with her hands a little. "Here, drink some tea and I'll go get some medicine for you," she said handing Austria the small cup and walking out of the room, before he could protest.

Hungary walked to the cabinet where all the medicine was and silently searched for the right bottle. While she looked, her mind drifted into thoughts of her lover. He was sick in bed and she would not let him get up…because if they couldn't go on a date, they would still spend time together. She smiled with a hint of sinfulness and walked back to their bedroom with the bottle of liquid.

Austria was sitting up and leaning on the head board, finishing what was left of his tea. Hungary noticed that his cheeks were redder than other days and smiled at how cute he looked. She poured the bitter liquid into a spoon and pushed it towards her lover's mouth.

"Elizabeta, I'm sure that medicine isn't necessary. It's just a little fever. "

She gave him a look of displeasure and after a few moments of silence she said, "Fine. You know that I'm going to get you to take this medicine one way or another, _Roddy."_

"Elizabeta, please-"

He was cut off with the feeling of her body pushing his body down on the bed, making him lean on his elbows. She had placed her legs on either side of his hips and bent down to meet his supple violet eyes with her lush emerald ones, yet still holding the liquid spoonful. Never breaking eye contact, she pushed the syrupy liquid to his lips but he turned his head to one side, avoiding the spoon.

"Roderich, don't make me do something that I don't want to do…"

He looked at her with confusion and she only smiled in response. Slowly, she moved her hand to play with the skin near the end of his muscle shirt. Hungary ran her hands over his honeyed skin and placed a sleek smile on her face. Austria, on the other hand was utterly frozen, her hands were just above his right hipbone and were barely brushing upon his body.

Then, he watched as Hungary fulfilled her promise to get him to take the medicine.

She stuck the bitter liquid into her mouth and winced at the taste, and then throwing the spoon aside she grabbed the sides of Austria's face firmly. She looked deeply into his eyes and then pressed their lips together with passion. Slowly she slipped her tongue over his lips, and bit down gently on his bottom lip. Lustfully, he parted his lips and let his lover taste his mouth. But as soon as their tongues met, a sharp taste mixed with the flavor of Hungary's sweet mouth. He soon remembered the medicine that she had taken earlier and felt the bitter liquid run into his mouth, now thick with their saliva. Austria moaned into her mouth, both from the sour taste and in pleasure, and explored his lover's mouth in effort to replace the taste from the medicine with the taste of Hungary's lips. He positioned his hands to rest on her sides just below where her chest began, while she held firmly onto either side on his face, still sitting on his hips. Passionately, the two continued to kiss until Hungary was sure that he drank all the medicine and had licked every drop from her lips. She pulled back and smirked at the man below her, who was red from his fever and her improper act, but then again, he wasn't complaining.

"I told you I would make you take it," she said, smiling.

"Y-You know that wasn't fair…"

"Oh, but it is. I never said under what conditions I would make you take that medicine."

She smiled again and climb off his hips, then laying down next to him. She thought of the ways that she could make her lover feel better.

"Are you hungry, Roderich?"

Austria looked at her sleepily and said, "No, but thank you for asking."

"You sure? I can make anything for you…"

"I'm sure. I'm still tired so I think I will go back to sleep…"

Hungary kissed his lips lightly and whispered a "call me if you need anything" before walking into the hallway. She watched as her lover closed his eyes, and fall asleep just before she closed the door behind her.

…..

When hours passed, Austria found himself in his bed again, sheets messy and moist with sweat and his fever higher than before. He coughed a little and held his head as he sat up. The medicine he was given hadn't worked very much.

He looked at the clock and realized that it was already noon. Had he slept in so late?

Pulling himself out of bed, Austria walked out of his room and into the hallway. He was too tired to bother looking for his shoes so he simply sneaked out barefoot. The cold floor was refreshing against his skin but he only felt warmer compared to the temperature. Silently, he searched through out his home to find Hungary, but no luck came to him. Until, he reached the piano room, and there she was calmly reading a novel almost falling asleep. When a cough revealed Austria's presence, Hungary was surprised but slightly shocked.

"Roderich! What are you doing out of bed? You'll get even sicker!"

"I don't think that I can get any more ill than this…" he said coughing into his elbow, "my entire body aches all over."

Silence breezed into the room before Hungary straightened up a little and smiled.

" Austria…" she said walking towards him, "do you want some help with that?"

"W-with what?" he said starting to blush.

Hungary only smiled as she lead him back to his room, Austria only imagining what she could be up to. She let him sit on the edge of the bed while she sat next to him. She crossed her legs in a way that let Austria see most of them and placed one hand on a broad shoulder and the other tickling his ear. She leaned as far as possible into her lover and whispered into his ear, "I know the perfect way to get rid of that pain." He silently swallowed and stared at her now exposed legs while thinking of what would happen in these next moments.

What broke him out of his thoughts was the feeling of small hands pushing him down on the soft bed sheets. She slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his torso while pushing the cloth along his body.

"H-Hungary! I-I'm not so sure if we should do this n-now…"

"Don't worry, we wont," she said pressing her face closer to his, "I'm still waiting for that wedding to do that."

Slowly, she took off the piece of cloth covering his chest and let it slide off the bed. Once again, her tiny hands explored the new skin and exposed sensitive spots.

"Now, let's get rid of that pain shall we? Just lay on your stomach…"

He realized what his lover has planned and obediently laid on his stomach.

He felt her slim hips rest on his lower back and began to rub his tense shoulders.

The heat from her body made him blush deep and when she moved her hips in such a way that it made him moan involuntary, she laughed and whispered in his ear, "did you like that..?" He blushed even deeper has mentally cursed himself for being seduced so easily. Small, lazy circles were traced over his muscles and Austria let his head rest on a feathery pillow. Hungary's small slim fingers grazed his supple, honey skin and worked at the most tender spots. She bended over and planted small kisses on the side of his neck, while still moving her hands up and down his back. He relaxed into the touched and closed his eyes in bliss. Her hands moved slowly, making sure that every knot in his body was loosened. For what seemed like hours in heaven, she pleasured her lover and worked at his body.

"Now then, could you turn around, Roderich?"

Hungary stood up slightly and let her lover fully turn around before firmly straddling his waist. Skin from her inner thighs touched the skin from his hips, making Austria almost go insane. He couldn't take it much longer, every inch of skin where she touched him was heated and lustful. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach, working at the tense muscles. She bent over and began to plant light kisses on his neck. Hungary laid out onto Austria and continued to bite at tender skin. The heat of his lover's mouth moving south made him moan quietly. Blood rushed to his cheeks, and he let small breaths out to try to calm himself.

Slowly but surely, Hungary came back up to her lovers face and planted a small kiss upon his lips. They said nothing as he moved close her body and breathed in her scent and placed her head on his chest.

"You still feel warm…" she said shyly. Silently, she fixed their position so that Austria was against her own chest. He gladly took the turn of positions and let himself relax, hearing her soft heart beat as he wrapped his arms around the tiny figure. The heated breath from his lips tickled the skin upon her breasts as she let out a small laugh. He also realized what he had done, so with a smile he blew softly once again onto the sensitive skin. She laughed more strongly this time and said, "That tickles, Roderich…"

"Sorry." he said with a smile. He kissed the skin that he teased and rested on her body again. Austria let out a small yawn and buried his face into her supple body. Silently, the two fell into a deep sleep, watching each other come in and out of conscientiousness.

…

When Austria had finally fallen asleep, Hungary kissed his heated forehead and slipped out of his arms. She brought warm water in a white bowl and dipped a small towel into the lukewarm liquid. Then she decided that Austria should wear his shirt once again, to prevent any further illness. Hungary grabbed a button up shirt, slipped it on gently, and buttoned it up until it only exposed a bit of his chest and neck. Getting the warm cloth, she squeezed out the warm water and placed to upon his heat forehead. Small beads of water rolled down his face, cheeks red with fever and breath heavy. His eyebrows were knitted in pain and sweat glistened on certain parts of his face and neck.

Hungary stared at her beautiful lover.

Perhaps, she didn't mind Roderich getting sick every once in a while.

_Hehe...sorry it took so long to update -_-'  
I didn't really like the way it turned out but I hope you guys like it! enjoy! :D_


End file.
